Data of all varieties is increasingly stored in databases, and the number of people needing access to the data stored in databases is also increasing. Access to this data through present systems requires knowledge of database query languages, database Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), and programming languages. However, the typical end-user of the data stored in databases does not have experience in these technical areas and must therefore rely on predefined database queries and interfaces that have been created by other people (e.g., database programmers and administrators). Any modification to the database report required by the end-user requires a programmer or database administrator to modify the database query or software program used to access the database. Furthermore, the addition of any new database (e.g., a new database connected to a computing cloud) requires existing queries and interfaces to be modified to access the new database. Thus, the typical end-user cannot customize the reports generated by database applications, and modifications to available reports require extensive reprogramming and development.